


Cherchez La Femme

by RobCo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, One-Sided Attraction, Overwatch Agent Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Talon Jesse McCree, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, for now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobCo/pseuds/RobCo
Summary: Overwatch agent Amelie LaCroix has had enough of Talon's agents. To be more specific two of them in particular. A certain time altering Brit and an American cowboy decided that seducing Amelie was on top of their to-do list. But is sex really all they want or do they feel more than lust for our sniping hero?AlternativeAu were the members of Talon(and Sombra) are Overwatch now and vice versa. Also, Tracer and McCree try to get into Widowmaker's tight pants(and perhaps heart as well).





	1. Protecting the 'president'

The coldness of London had Amelie longing to her hometown, or at the very least a radiator. But she knew that she was a long way from both as her mission just started. A very simple mission too. On paper at least. She, and everyone at Overwatch, knew that tonight would be the perfect time for Talon to strike. It's why she was assigned this mission in the first place. 

As she was looking through her visor a familiar streak of blue flashed by. On instinct, she pressed a button that let everyone know that she spotted _them_. As the streak of blue made its way towards her she quickly wrapped the wire of her grappling hook around her leg before jumping from the building so she should crash through a window. As expected the blue blur followed her and she quickly stepped back to put space between them. The sound of shattered glass filled the room and for a brief second she could hear Gabriel scolding her for breaking it.

''Enjoying the party, luv?'' Asked the British woman as she stood where an impressively big window stood before her. The smile on her face could be described as genuine but her eyes revealed her thinly veiled lust for the younger woman in front of her.

''Not since you arrived.'' Amelie bit back calmly. It's been years since she had to fear the British woman (and a certain cowboy). As they made it clear that neither of them wanted her dead. Quite the opposite actually since it started to look like they were after her hand. And despite how uncomfortable that made her she had no problems with using that to her advantage. As she was doing right now. While Tracer wouldn't be the only one it still meant that one of _them_ would be out of the fight. 

Lena's smile widened before she jumped to the floor. ''While the image of a stick up your arse is very appealing to me, let's remove the metaphorical one, shall we?'' Immediately she got the desired result and that was to so the woman in front of her red from embarrassment. A quick press of a hidden button activated the camera in her goggles so she could immortalize the look on Amelie's face.

Even though these comments have been going on for awhile they never failed to make her blush. In fact, she didn't even need a radiator anymore as her cheeks were doing a fine job on their own. But Lena was right as Amelie always wore this stoic mask for her job. Pretending to have no emotions made killing people much easier. And while she knew she was doing the right things she couldn't do it without her mask.

''Giving me the silent treatment are we? Baby, that hurts my soul.'' If it wasn't for her Chrono accelerator she would've been gripping her shirt. 

''I didn't know you had one.'' Amelie knew her responds was juvenile but she couldn't help herself. She could almost feel her mask slipping off her face and she didn't like it one bit. In an attempt to calm herself down she involuntarily started to pout.

In Lena's mind, she could fail the mission because she already won. The face Amelie was making was worth the weight of the world in gold. Times like these were the reason why she loved technology.

''Be careful with that look you give, luv. I doubt Overwatch approves of sleeping on the job.'' 

Amelie tilted her head to the side in confusion. What had sleeping had to do with the expression on her face? 

The smile on Lena's face turned into a smirk and her eyes lost the thin veil that barely disguised her lust. How she longed to see those innocent eyes filled with need, to hear that silky smooth voice begging for more and to feel her tight wet cunt dripping on her fingers. There was a lot that Lena Oxton wanted and Amelie LaCroix was on the top of that list.

Before either them could say something the sound of a sharp tone filled the air. It was time for Lena to leave. This was something that Lena could never wrap her head around. As Talon's missions were always time-based. If they didn't succeed within a set amount of time, it was time to retreat. Simple missions like this had almost no time at all compared to others. So she started to mentally prepare herself for the lecture she would get from Morrison for failing the mission. But it would be worth it.

Quickly Lena blinked behind Amelie where she promptly squeezed the sniper's soft ass as she pressed a soft kiss against her neck. ''It was nice seeing you, luv. We should do this again soon.'' And with that Lena rewound her time before blinking away.

The feeling of someone squeezing her behind basically turned Amelie in a statue. Despite the frequency of it happening it felt like she would never get used to it. Although she wasn't sure if that even was a bad thing. 

The fact that she liked it was something she wanted to forget and luckily for her Gabriel, unknowingly, came to her rescue in the form of a call. 

''Amelie, is everything alright?'' Came the fatherly voice of her commander. While he wasn't working on this mission that didn't stop him from checking up on one of his favorite agents. And while Amelie didn't want to brag she knew she was one of his favorite outside of the agency too. 

''Everything is going fine.'' She replied with a pout. While they won she couldn't help but be a little disappointed in herself for letting Oxton get to her.

''Sweetheart, I can hear practically hear your pout.'' The terms of endearment that came out whenever he knew she needed some cheering up warmth her hearth while simultaneously annoying her. As she knew that Gabriel wouldn't drop the subject now.

''There's nothing you have to worry about. I'll talk to you when I get back. Love you.'' And she ended it with a quick kissy noise before closing his line. She could basically hear and see how Gabriel would sigh before shaking his head. It brought a smile to her face as she slowly walked towards the window where she could see how Mondatta was about to step into the car.

Seeing her friend alive filled her heart with joy and she quickly shot her grappling hook so she could wave him goodbye. Although because of her excitement she basically flung herself at him and before she could stop she already tackled him to the car floor. A wave of gasps rolled through the crowd soon followed by a sigh of relieve as everyone realized she was no threat.

The nearby agents shook their heads in disapproval but the corner of their mouths gave away their true feelings. 

The omnic let out a chuckle as he patted Amelie's head. ''It's nice to see you, my friend. I almost thought you forgot about me.'' He teased as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

''I would never forget about you.'' She replied cheerfully as she sat up herself. The sound of cameras caught their attention and both of them looked out of the car. With a sheepish smile, Amelie realized that her mask has completely fallen off with no way of putting it back on. 

''Would you like to accompany me on my way back to the hotel? I always felt safer when you're with me.'' The omnic asked and when Amelie turned to him she saw he wasn't sitting on the floor anymore. Instead, he was sitting in the car's leather seats.

The smile on her face told him enough and the nod just confirmed it. A quick gesture at the agent holding the door had him close it as Amelie sat herself down in one of the comfy seats.

''I have so much I want to tell you.'' Said the excited sniper as it's been awhile since they had the opportunity to talk in private. Although since the driver was still there it wasn't as private as it could be but that bothered neither of them.

''I can't wait to hear it all.''

 

* * *

 

As expected Morrison chew her out for letting Mondatta get away. The entire time she had to remember not to smile or she would never hear the end of it. When, after what felt like several hours, Morrison was done she sighed in relieve as she exited his office. 

''For an old man, he sure can talk. Geez.'' Said, Lena, as she stretched her back. Sitting still was something she was never good in and she could feel it in her bones.

''Then perhaps you should've focussed on the mission instead of Amelie's ass.'' Came the gruff reply of the resident cowboy. In his hand was a tablet displaying a video of Lena squeezing Amelie's ass. He has never been more jealous of anyone in his entire life until he saw that video.

''Oi, you would've done the same thing if you were in my position.'' 

''Nah I like it when they beg.'' With the 'they' in the sentence obliviously referring to Amelie. 

''I know you, you talk in your sleep.'' Replied the Brit in a tone that showed that she wasn't joking. 

A smirk graced McCree's face. ''I hope you enjoyed the show. I sure as hell did.'' He said as he remembered his most recent wet dream starring our favorite sniper. 

Lena just snorted in amusement. Smiling when she saw the video she took of Amelie playing on repeat. She could tease him about it but she would be lying if she said she hasn't done it herself.

''Just remember that it's my turn now,'' McCree said as he was about to walk away.

''I'll try to remember.'' Came the teasing reply of the Brit. Before he could reply he could hear Lena blink out of the corridor to God knows where. But despite not knowing where she was going he had a feeling that, just like himself, she was going to take care of the sexual frustration that came with seeing Amelie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would leave to hear some feedback and questions if you have any <3 Or just leave a kudos, whatever fits best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!

Jesse was sitting at his desk reading some files. Which surprised him as he was fairly sure that he didn't own his own office. But everything around him seemed to prove him wrong as it was obviously supposed to be his office. Thinking nothing of it Jesse returned to reading the, to his opinion, boring files. That was until he got distracted by some pretty pictures on his desk.

It was a picture of himself. But not just himself as there was someone else on it too. A very beautiful lady who goes by the name Amelie LaCroix. He was holding her in his arms on the picture. And by the looks of it it was a wedding picture. Evidence being that he wore a suit and she wore a white dress. The happiness in their eyes sold the deal. 

The picture next to it was the two of them again. But this time they were standing in front of a building. Smiles on their faces and pride in their eyes. If he had to guess he would say that the building behind them was their home. He could even point out the window of the room he was in.

His thoughts about the pictures got interrupted when he heard the door open. With sleep in her eyes and one of his shirts on her body stood his wife, Amelie, in the door opening. Her hips swayed when she walked quietly towards him. With a smile on his face he slightly pushed his chair back to make room for her.

As expected Amelie took place on his lap by placer her legs on either side of his waist. Before he could ask her what's wrong she pouted at him as she placed her arms around his neck. The feeling of her breasts against his chest brought a smile to his face.

''I need you, daddy.'' Amelie moaned in his ear as she pulled him closer. The smile on Jesse's face turned into a smirk as he placed an arm around her waist. ''Tell daddy what you need, baby girl.'' He asked as he peppered her neck with kisses.

Amelie let out soft moans and Jesse could swear he was getting drunk off them. She gently guided his free hand to her already soaking pussy. The smirk on his face only widened as he felt the slickness against his fingers. ''Please daddy,'' Amelie begged sweetly as she rubbed her pussy against his fingers.

Gently Jesse rubbed a finger against her clit before slowly pushing it in her pussy. The tight heat around his finger got him worked up, but he wanted to take it slow. Show her who was in charge of the situation. After what felt like minutes of gently pumping his finger in and out of her tight wet pussy he could feel and hear Amelie getting desperate. But he decided she wasn't desperate enough yet. Jesse decided to up the tempo and add another finger. Which in the end had the desired result of Amelie being a needy mess in his lap.

Her moans were beautiful and her breaths were short and quick. The way she repeated the words Daddy and Jesse like a prayer had him rock hard. ''Tell daddy what you need, baby girl.'' He whispered in her ear.

''Daddy please fuck me.'' Amelie managed to back after several failed attempts. For a moment the room was silent other than the sound of her wet pussy being fingered. That was until Jesse let out a chuckle.

''Anything for you, baby girl.''

 

* * *

 

''Oi, wanker. Wake up!'' Yelled the amused Brit as she threw a pillow at the sleeping cowboy. She was sitting on a chair beside his bed for a while now. Listening to him and recording him. And while it wasn't as vocal as usual, it was still prime blackmail material. For a second or two Lena looked at her surroundings. Jesse was basically the only one, outside of their bosses of course, who got his own room. And it all had to do with the recording in her hands.

Nobody wanted to wake up to their roommate moaning because of a wet dream. Especially if you have to wake up at five to get ready for a mission on the other side of the world. Lena wondered if she could do the same thing to get her own room. But that meant not being able to fool around with her pretty roommate, Emelie. 

Don't get her wrong her main desire was still Amelie. But a girl had needs and luckily her roommate understood. It helped that her roommate was using her too as she herself pined after someone else. In other words, neither of the girls moaned or called the other by their actual names. With Lena calling Emelie Amelie, and Emilie calling Lena Angela. It was a temporary match made in hell. But it worked for them. No strings attached, just sex.

Jesse rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. ''Took you long enough, cowboy,'' Lena said amused. Her smile widening when he shot her a nasty glare. Jesse's eyes flicked to the device in her hands and he immediately knew what it was.  He let out an annoyed sigh.

''What do you want?'' His voice came out rougher than usual from the lack of water. For a second Lena ignored him in favor of replaying the recorded audio out loud. It got a snort out of her and an annoyed glare out of him. He threw the pillow she threw at him and smiled when it made her drop her recorder.

''Relax big guy. I don't want anything. I'm just here to inform you that Amelie, or baby girl as you like to call her.'' Lena stopped to wiggle her eyebrows. ''Is visiting her uncle in Australia.''

''And you're telling this to me because?'' Why would she give him information about Amelie? Especially since they both want her for themselves.

''Because I'm a good person.'' She answered with a fake offended tone. But when Jesse gave her a look she shrugged. ''To tell you the truth, I'm only telling you because I know you're going to screw up.'' This made Jesse raise his eyebrow.

''Excuse me?'' He said offended. But unlike Lena he actually was.

''You heard me. You're going to screw up. I don't know how, but you will.'' Lena stood up while she said it and walked to the door. But before she left the room she slightly turned to look at Jesse and to say, ''And when you have I'll be there to clean up your mess and sweep to her away.''

Her words left Jesse confused and offended. Like hell will he screw up! But it did worry him. Did Lena know something he didn't? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long! And sorry that it isn't much. This is my first smut so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
